Mon fils des bois
by Akahi
Summary: Harry recueille un jeune centaure chez lui et l'élève comme son fils, jusqu'au jour où les centaures de la forêt interdite réapparaisse. Harry doit alors choisir de garder son enfant prêt de lui ou de le confier au peuple qu'il appartient pour lui assurer un avenir. Harry/Bane


Auteur: Akahi

Béta : Pas encore corrigé,

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Résumé: Harry recueille un jeune centaure chez lui et l'élève comme son fils, jusqu'au jour où les centaures de la forêt interdite réapparaisse. Harry doit alors choisir de garder son enfant prêt de lui ou de le confier au peuple qu'il appartient pour lui assurer un avenir. Harry/Bane

 _._

 _Bonne lecture._

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

 **.**

 **Mon fils des bois**

Harry, vingt-deux ans, parcourait les bois baguette à la main. Le ministère avait fait un passage quelques heures auparavant. Il était venu voir l'ensemble des dégâts qu'ils avaient commit. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le ministère avait entreprit de nettoyer les territoires magiques. Il était, selon Harry, devenu totalement fou. Il faut dire que la guerre avait été violente et qu'un élan de vengeance planait dans l'air.

Harry savait que cela ne durerait guère, la même chose c'est t'en produite juste après la fin de la première guerre, mais cela ne le soulageait en rien. Même si ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques années, il ne pouvait pas laisser les sorciers se défoulés sur les autres peuples magiques sans rien faire.

Il avait donc stoppé ses études et utilisé tout son pouvoir politique et ces terres pour que cela s'arrête. Les nombreuses dettes de vie qu'il avait accumulé pendant la guerre et son prestige lui avait permit de mettre en place en quelques mois de nombreuses lois pour protéger les peuples magiques. Malheureusement, les vampires et les loups-garous étaient encore classés comme noir et les aurors qui les chassaient, avaient la baguette facile non seulement sur leurs proies mais aussi sur toutes autres créatures se trouvant sur leurs chemins.

Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de "dégâts collatéraux" qui peuplait les rapports des aurors. C'était d'ailleurs pour ces dommages collatéraux que Harry parcourait cette forêt. Le rapport qu'il avait reçu en temps en temps que Seigneur d'une ancienne famille possédant un siège au Mangemagot avait fait mention qu'aucune prise n'avait eut lieu. Pourtant Harry avait noté une forte utilisation de magie. Les aurors avaient donc du avoir à faire à un peuple magique et avaient "part inadvertance" attaqué.

Les lois qu'il avait fait voté étaient sensées éviter cela. Malheureusement si les aurors qui se devaient d'appliquer la loi ne le faisaient pas, Harry ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. A part, passer derrière eux et réparer les dégâts.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire aujourd'hui. Harry regardait autour de lui. La forêt était en ruine, une bataille avait eut lieu. En jugeant par les flèches brisées sur le sol, les aurors avaient croisé des centaures. C'était étonnant. C'était la première fois depuis cinq ans qu'une telle chose arrivait. Les centaures étaient plutôt doués à éviter les ennuis. Les étoiles les prévenaient normalement suffisamment en avance pour qu'ils puissent s'y préparer. Il semblerait que cela ne fut pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il avait été un peu trop lent.

Harry quadrilla la zone, avec l'aide de son patronus, à la recherche de victime de l'attaque. Il semblait en avoir aucune. Cela soulageait beaucoup Harry. Malgré le fait que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il faisait cela, il n'était toujours pas habituer à voir des cadavres joncher le sol.

Après une dizaine de minute, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer son patronus s'immobilisa prêt d'un buisson avant de s'y agenouiller. Harry fronça les sourcils et le rejoignit en courant.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit. Un poulain, non même pas, un bébé centaure était caché dans un buisson. Harry lança rapidement des sorts de diagnostiques. Le nouveau-né avait plusieurs écorchures et une bosse. L'enfant avait sûrement du tombé du dos de ces parents pendant la fuite.

Harry soigna les plaies et envoya son patronus cherché plus loin dans la forêt la présence de centaure. Harry pria les étoiles pour qu'il en trouve sinon, il ne savait ce qui arrivera à l'enfant.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des centaures. Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence, les centaures ne reviendraient pas. Le brun était assez choqué de cela, les enfants, ou les poulains comme ils aimaient les appeler, étaient très précieux pour les centaures. Ils aidaient même les jeunes des autres espèces au péril de leur vie. Alors, jamais, il n'avait imaginé que les centaures abandonneraient l'un des leurs.

Harry regarda le ciel et pesta contre les étoiles. Les centaures pouvaient voir beaucoup de chose dans les étoiles, dont plein de chose inutile selon Harry, alors pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à savoir qu'un de leur enfant était seul blessé dans la forêt ?

Harry caressa doucement les cheveux du poulain. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il était clairement trop jeune pour survivre seul. Il lui faudrait l'aide d'un troupeau. Malheureusement il ne connaissait l'emplacement d'aucun centaure. Ceux qui vivaient dans la forêt interdite, l'avaient déserté à la fin de la guerre.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des centaures à qui le confier.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Sept ans étaient passés depuis ce jour. Aucun centaure ne c'était présenté. Bébé centaure avait été nommé au bout de deux semaines Antares et après cinq longues années, le nom de Potter s'y était collé.

Antares Potter était un jeune centaure joyeux et plein d'énergie. Harry avait essayé de l'élever au mieux et de lui inculquer tout ce qu'un centaure devait savoir. Il lui avait apprit à tirer à l'arc et lui avait inculqué les bases de l'astronomie, la botanique et les potions. Ils avaient fait ensemble des longues promenades en forêt pour ne pas déraciner Antares de la Nature.

Malheureusement Harry restait un sorcier et non pas un centaure. Et malgré tous ces efforts, il ne pouvait pas l'élever comme un centaure. Antares avait reçu une part d'éducation sorcière même si cela n'était pas vraiment voulu par Harry. Antares avait naturellement imité son père et prit certaine de ces manies. Harry savait qu'à cause de cela, même une fois adulte, Antares ne serait pas capable de partir seul des terres des Potter pour former son troupeau.

L'avenir. C'était l'une des choses qui avait motivé Harry à adopter magiquement Antares, l'autre raison étant bien entendu qu'il l'aimait déjà comme un fils. Harry n'avait parlé à personne de l'existence d'Antares. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier soit harcelé par les sorciers. De toute manière, il n'avait pas sa place parmi les sorciers. Bien qu'il était un grand défenseur de la cohabitation entre les peuples magiques, il ne pensait pas qu'ils devaient se mélanger. Insérer Antares dans la communauté sorcière n'entraînerait que de la souffrance et il voulait à tout prix éviter cela. L'insertion de Remus à Poudlard était l'exemple parfait. Selon lui, Albus avait fait une erreur en permettant à Remus d'y assister. Non seulement cela ne lui avait pas permit d'avoir des perspectives d'emploi mais en plus, même après vingt ans, il n'avait toujours pas maîtrisé son loup et souffrait le martyre à chaque pleine lune. S'il avait été dans une meute, cela ne serait jamais arriver.

Ainsi, en faisant de lui, son héritier, il lui permettait de rester sur les terres des Potter éloigné de la menace du ministère.

Les rires de son fils le sortir de ces pensées. Il leva les yeux et regarda tendrement son fils galopé. Antares ressemblait un peu à Severus Snape selon Harry, en plus jolie bien sur. Il savait rationnellement que son fils ne gagnerait sûrement jamais un concours de beauté mais aux yeux d'Harry, il n'y avait pas plus beau enfant. Il avait la robe d'un noir brillant, ces cheveux long volant dans le vent et ces yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Sa peau était quand a elle blanche, presque délicate.

Délicat, c'était un peu ce qui ressortait quand on voyait Antares et Harry s'en voulait pour cela. C'était sûrement sa faute si Antares n'était pas aussi grand et musclé que les autres centaures que Harry avait connu.

Antares galopa vers son père. C'était bientôt l'heure de la promenade quotidienne. Il aimait beaucoup parcourir les terres éloignées des Potter. C'était comme partir à l'aventure, il y avait temps d'animaux et de plantes différentes. Il faisait même parfois des concours de chasse mais ces derniers étaient rares. De toute façon c'était souvent Antares qui gagnait. Son père avait le désavantage d'être soit trop lent à pied et quand il était sur un balai d'avoir du mal à libérer ses deux mains pour tirer. Antares lui avait un jour dit que quand il serait plus grand, il lui permettrait de monter sur lui pour pouvoir chasser ensemble mais son père avait refusé. Il lui avait dit que non seulement il était trop lourd mais qu'en plus les centaures n'étaient pas des cheveux et qu'à part en cas de danger, aucun mortel ne devait les monter.

 **\- Papa on y va ?**

 **\- Bien sur, j'arrive Antares. Je finis de lire le courrier et j'arrive.**

Harry fit apparaître sa cape, son balai et une paire de gant à coté de lui tout en continuant à trier le courrier.

Antares avait été un peu jaloux de la magie de son père. Mais son père lui avait froidement fait passer ce sentiment. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne supportait pas ce genre d'attitude, qu'il avait tout deux des capacités qu'il leur était propre. Il n'allait pas limiter ses capacités de sorcier pour lui faire plaisir et que lui non plus ne devait pas limiter ces capacités de centaures.

Ne pas renier ce qu'il était, était la première règle de son paternel, c'était celle aussi qui entraînait les peines les plus sévères et les plus imaginatives. Il se souvenait d'une fois où il avait crié à Harry qu'il voulait être un sorcier et non pas un imbécile de demi-cheval. Il avait ensuite passé la journée enfermée dans le manoir, au second étage qui était dépourvu de toute végétation avec une chaise collée à l'arrière train. Antares frissonnait encore en se rappelant cette journée. Elle avait été vraiment horrible. Mais elle lui avait au moins servit de leçon, il ne supporterait pas la vie de sorcier.

 **\- Oh non.**

 **\- Papa ?** Appela Antares inquiet.

Toutes couleurs semblaient avoir quitté le visage de son père. Une chose de grave c'était passé. Jamais encore, Antares ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, surtout pas devant son fils.

 **\- Ça va Antares. Neville m'a apprit une nouvelle plutôt inattendu. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle.**

Antares n'en croyait pas un mot. Son père avait les larmes aux yeux. On n'avait pas ce genre de réaction face à une "bonne" nouvelle.

 **\- Les centaures, les centaures sont revenus dans la forêt interdite.**

 **\- NAN !** Antares martela le buste de Harry de faible coup avant d'agripper son père de toutes ces forces en pleurant. **T'A PAS LE DROIT ! T'A PAS LE DROIT DE M'ABANDONNER ! Me laisse pas, me laisse pas** , supplia Antares.

Harry referma ces bras sur le corps de son fils et pleura avec lui.

 **\- Il faut que tu sois avec d'autres centaures, il le faut.**

 **\- NAN Nan nan…** pleura Antares **. Je n'ai besoin que de toi. Il faut juste que je sois avec toi.**

 **\- Antares, mon fils,** murmura Harry en embrassant sa chevelure. **Il faut que tu sois avec d'autres centaures, tu as tant de chose à apprendre d'eux.**

 **\- Tu peux m'apprendre…**

 **\- Non… je ne peux pas mais je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je resterais avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le désiras. Je ne t'abandonne pas.**

 **\- Quoi !**

 **\- Je vais rester avec toi. Je suis ton père après tout. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je vais aller les voir et je les convaincrais de venir sur les terres des Potter. Je vivrais avec toi au plus près, avec le troupeau pendant un moment. Et quand tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, je retournerais au manoir. Je serais encore tout prêt tu pourras me voir tout le temps.**

 **\- Je veux pas.**

 **\- Cela va bien se passer je te le promets** , dit Harry en resserrant l'étreinte

 **\- Et si je ne les aime pas.**

 **\- Tu pourras toujours leurs interdire les portes du manoir et de ces jardins. Tu es un Potter après tout.**

Ces mots semblèrent rassurer Antares qui se calma. Mais Harry ne lâcha pas son fils pour autant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se rassurant et se donnant du courage pour supporter se tournant dans cette vie.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

Harry passa les grilles de Poudlard. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas m'y les pieds. C'était étrange d'être ici. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux d'y être ou non. L'endroit lui rappelait autant de bon souvenir que de mauvais. Il revoyait les fous rires qu'il avait eut et les cadavres qui jonchait le sol en même temps. C'était déstabilisant.

Harry secoua mentalement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses négatives du passé. Le présent et son fils avaient besoin de lui.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers les serres.

\- **Harry !** Appela Neville en sortant de la serre pour venir à sa rencontre. **Cela fait longtemps comme tu vas.**

 **\- Bien et toi cela à l'air d'aller** , répondit Harry.

Neville semblait resplendir. Il était bien loin le temps ou il était un enfant maladroit avec peu de confiance en lui. Il semblait être un homme heureux et bien dans sa peau.

 **\- Je vais bien. En faites pourquoi désirais-tu savoir quand les centaures reviendraient ?** demanda Neville curieux.

 **\- Je voulais les remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie quand j'étais en première année. Et je voulais aussi m'excuser des ennuis que j'ai conduis sur leur territoire. Hermione, Ron et moi leur ont comme même emmené Ombrage** , termina-t-il avec un sourire.

\- **Oui c'était vraiment cruel de votre part** , confirma Neville en riant. **Au faite as-tu des nouvelles de Ron et d'Hermione ?**

 **\- Non.**

Leur amitié avait cessé il y a plus de sept ans quand Harry avait décidé de protéger les peuples magiques des atrocités que commettait le ministère. En effet Ron avait poursuivit ses études et il était devenu auror. Mais ce ne fut pas le rêve qu'il attendait, à cause de son amitié avec Harry il était rapidement devenu le souffre douleur du service. Après tout il était ami avec la personne qui ne cessait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans leur travail. Leurs amitiés furent mises à mal ainsi pendant quelques années avant qu'elle ne cesse quand Harry poursuivit Ron et son équipe en justice pour une bavure qu'ils avaient commis lors d'une mission. Il devient alors clair pour l'ensemble de l'ex trio d'or, que Harry avait choisit sa cause à ces amis.

Harry n'avait jamais eut le moindre remords pour ce qu'il avait fait et il le referait sans la moindre hésitation si cela était à refaire. Car la mission pour laquelle il avait porté plainte et gagné devant la cour, était la mission qui lui avait permit de découvrir Antares.

\- **Euh… je…** , bredouilla un moment Neville déstabilisé par la froideur de la réponse. **Je vais te laisser, j'ai un cours qui commence dans vingt minutes je dois le préparer.**

 **\- Bien sur, cela a été un plaisir de te revoir. Les centaures sont bien dans la partie Est de la forêt.**

 **\- Oui, c'est cela. Bon courage avec les centaures.**

 **\- Merci, bonne chance à toi aussi avec tes élèves.**

 **\- C'est sur que je vais en avoir besoin avec une classe Gryffondor/Serpentard. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas être tous comme les Poufsouffles. J'aime beaucoup les Poufsouffles.**

Harry ria un moment de l'air débité de Neville avant de se retourner vers la forêt interdite.

Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers elle. Il avait l'impression de revenir une dizaine d'année en arrière quand il était entré dans la forêt interdite pour se laisser tuer par Voldemort. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était encore plus difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ce n'était pas sa vie qu'il risquait de perdre mais son fils, et c'était bien plus précieux.

Il devait se ressaisir, pour son fils. Il parcourra la forêt pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes en provoquant un beau bouquant sur son passage quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Ou plutôt un centaure l'avait trouvé et il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de le voir s'il en jugeait par la flèche qui était pointé sur son cou.

 **\- Bonjour Bane** , salua tranquillement Harry.

 **\- Que faites vous ici Humain ? Sortez immédiatement de cette forêt vous n'êtes pas le bienvenue** , cracha Bane avec dégoût.

 **\- Je suis venu parler à votre chef,** répondit Harry indifférent à l'hostilité qu'il recevait.Il avait l'habitude. Après tout ce que le ministère avait fait, les autres peuples magiques avaient tendance à se montrer désobligeants envers les sorciers et Harry les comprenait.

 **\- Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec toi Humain !**

 **\- Même pas pour la vie d'un enfant ou plutôt d'un poulain ?**

Bane recula d'un pas choqué. Il blanchissait à vu d'œil à mesure où il réalisait ce que les mots de Harry pouvait sous-entendre.

 **\- Je vois que l'on se comprend.**

Harry savait qu'il passait pour un kidnappeur d'enfant en disant cela mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle au chef du troupeau et c'était la seule idée qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit.

\- **Bon pointe cela ailleurs** , en décalant la flèche, **et mène moi à ton chef.**

Bane ne répondit pas, il baissa son arc et attrapa la corne qui pendait à ces cotés. Il souffla dedans sans quitter l'humain des yeux. Il avait envie de le tuer, de se mettre a genou et de le supplier, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il avait envie. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'une telle situation puisse arriver. Si l'humain disait vrai et Bane était presque certain que c'était le cas, un poulain était tombé dans les mains d'un sorcier. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

 **\- Ne lui faites pas de mal. Ce n'est qu'un poulain, un enfant. Je vous en supplie.**

Harry regardait le centaure étonné. A ce qu'il connaissait de Bane, c'était une tête brûlée qui détestait les humains. Il s'était attendu de sa part à des menaces, des insultes pas à des supplications. Les centaures tenait à leurs enfants encore plus d'amour que ce qu'il s'était imaginer… C'est une bonne chose.

Le bruit de sabot se rapprocha. Bientôt, il fut entouré par une cinquante de centaure, les flèches pointer sur lui.

Un centaure se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers Bane. Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête vers lui. Harry en déduisit qu'il devait être le chef. D'un physique plutôt ordinaire, il dégageait toutefois de lui, une certaine prestance.

 **\- Que ce passe-t-il Bane ?**

 **\- Cet Humain affirme avoir capturé un jeune poulain.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit.**

 **\- Qu'as-tu dis Humain parle ?**

 **\- Il semblerait que les étoiles vous ont lâchées.** Les centaures se tendirent sous l'insulte. **Il y a cela plus de sept ans, j'ai trouvé un bébé centaure.**

 **\- Un centaure ?**

 **\- Exactement, j'ai attendu à ces coté de nombreuses heures mais aucun centaure ne c'est jamais pointé. Finalement je l'ai ramené chez moi et je l'ai élevé comme mon fils.**

Bane se figea ahurit. Les mots de l'Humain prirent leur temps pour être examiné par son cerveau.

 **\- Sept ans…**

Cet humain avait élevé un de leurs poulains pendant sept longues années. Bane observa cet homme avec un tout autre regard. Avec tout autre sorcier, ils auraient du craindre que leur enfant fut maltraité et torturer, mais ici, Bane doutait que cela soit le cas. Il semblait, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître que le sorcier aimait le poulain et même pas comme un animal de compagnie, non, comme un fils.

 **\- Oui sept ans. Sept longues années pendant lesquels aucuns d'entre vous n'est daigné montrer signe de vie.**

Les centaures présents baissèrent la tête de honte. Il n'y avait pas pour eux plus grand crime que d'abandonner un enfant. Et ce qui pourtant, inconsciemment, ils avaient fait. Comment une telle chose avait-il pu ce produire ? Avaient-ils froissé les étoiles à un point telle qu'elles décidèrent de ne pas les informer sur une chose aussi grave ?

Ces questions devront trouver réponses, mais plus tard, pour l'instant, il fallait savoir ce que l'Humain voulait en échange du poulain.

 **\- Que voulez-vous jeune sorcier ?**

 **\- Autant j'aime mon fils, autant je suis parfaitement conscient je ne suis pas un centaure et que je ne peux pas l'élever au mieux.**

 **\- Vous voulez nous le confier ?** demanda Magorian incertain. Dans ces pensées les plus folles il n'avait pas imaginé que récupérer le poulain serait si simple. Il ne pouvait pas croire sa chance.

 **\- Oui.** Murmura Harry, son cœur était déchiré. **Mais ne compter pas sur moi pour l'abandonner !**

 **\- Que proposez-vous alors ?** Demanda Magorian incertain. Il ne voyait pas où l'Humain voulait en venir.

 **\- Venez habiter sur les terres des Potter.**

Bane trouvait que l'Humain, non M. Potter, il méritait qu'on l'appelle comme cela, avait un sacrée culot. Il leur disait de but en blanc qu'il devait quitter la terre qu'il avait habité depuis des siècles et déménager. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, il en avait tout à fait le droit, c'était même très généreux de sa part de proposer un tel plan.

 **\- Comment pouvons nous savoir que ce que vous dite est vrai ?** demanda Magorian **Emmenez-le ici.**

 **\- Non, il en est hors de question. Soit mon fils est suffisamment important pour vous et vous venez avec moi ou il ne l'est pas et vous restez planter ici** , déclara froidement Harry en tournant les talons.

 **\- M. Potter calmez-vous. Je m'excuse de vous avoir vexer** , déclara rapidement Magorian avec une certaine peur. Il ne fallait pas que l'Humain s'en aille, sans qu'il ne sache comment allait le jeune centaure. Il s'en voudrait toujours si jamais c'était le cas. **Comprenez-nous M. Potter, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre peuple, je ne peux pas déplacer mon troupeau vers un lieu potentiellement dangereux.**

Bane savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Magorian avait voulu retirer le jeune centaure des mains du sorcier le plus vite possible. Mais il avait échoué, M. Potter semblait bien trop aimer le jeune centaure. D'une certaine manière c'était une bonne chose.

\- **Je comprend** , dit Harry en se calmant. **Laissez un de vos centaures venir avec moi, il pourra ainsi voir ce qu'il en ait et vous en faire un rapport. De plus cela sera peut-être mieux pour mon fils de s'habituer petit à petit à la présence d'autres centaures.**

Magorian hocha la tête, c'était la meilleure solution possible, le jeune centaure pourrait ainsi s'habituer petit à petit à sa nouvelle culture. Nul doute qu'elle serait bien différente que celle qu'il avait l'habitude. Le jeune poulain devait sûrement se comporter comme un sorcier. Il pourrait ne jamais perdre ces mauvaises habitudes, surtout si on le brusquait.

 **\- Bien, puisque vous le connaissez Bane vous accompagnera. Il nous fera un compte rendu en fin de semaine.**

Bane se retenu de justesse une exclamation de surprise et de frustration. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Certes il voulait que le jeune poulain vienne vivre avec eux mais il n'était pas sur d'être la personne qu'il fallait pour que cela se réalise. Il était, et il en avait tout à fait conscience, absolument pas une personne patiente avec un bon niveau en négociation. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir d'insulter l'Humain et que ce dernier ne décide de ne plus leur confier le poulain. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. On ne contestait pas les ordres de Magorian surtout devant un humain.

 **\- Bien, le plus simple serait de transplaner. On peut y aller maintenant à moins que vous n'avez des affaires à emporter pour la semaine ?**

Bane grimaça franchement. Transplaner, c'était un moyen de se déplacer sorcier. S'il se souvenait bien cela consistait à se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre. Ce n'était pas du tout adapté pour un centaure. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'être malade.

 **\- Allons-y je n'ai besoin de rien d'autres.**

Ce qui était vrai en soit. Il était capable de crée tout ce qui était nécessaire pour sa survie.

\- **Bien** , répondit Harry en tendant la main à Bane.

Ce dernier regarda la main, un moment avant de la prendre avec réticence. Harry ferma les yeux se concentra et transplana.

 **.**

 **HP**

 **.**

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus. Normalement cette fiction sera courte, 2 ou 3 chapitres._


End file.
